Anger Management
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: When jealousy takes over. Tumblr request. (Fair warning: contains smut.)


The ride home was unbearable. None of them saying anything to the other. Just a couple of hours earlier they were laughing and drinking with the team and now they weren't speaking. All because he thought she was flirting with Danny's brother, Matt. She wasn't, by the way. Matt was actually just telling her of all the mischief Danny used to get into as a kid, giving her ammunition to then give Steve, but Steve thought differently.

They got home and that's when it began. Eve was already expecting it but she was really hoping that they would just go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow. No such luck, apparently.

\- "Did you get his number before leaving, at least? I mean, I don't think I got there in time for that not to happen, so…" – He was pissed. Anger dripping from every word. This was going to be a long night.

\- "Oh, knock it off, Steve. He's Danny's brother. I was just being friendly. That's it."

\- "Yeah, right. I saw the way he was looking at you. Checking you out. He definitely wanted more than to just be Danny's brother to you."

\- "So what? That doesn't mean he would get what he wanted. Or do you think I'm that type of person?"

\- "I don't know. Are you?" – That stung. Now she was the one beyond pissed.

\- "You know what? Maybe I should have given him my number. That way you would be right in accusing me of flirting with him and so much more. I wonder if he's good in bed? Maybe he'll give me a good fucking."

That was it. That was what send him over the edge. He didn't think about what he was doing; all he knew was that he was going to show her who was able to give her a good fucking.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with anger, lust and jealousy. He was actually a bit surprised when she kissed him back. Picking her up by her legs, he carried her towards the couch, laying her there. He ripped her shirt open and pulled her jeans down, as well as her lacy panties. He could tell she was completely drenched. That just made him harder.

Taking his clothes off, he quickly got on top of her, aligning himself with her entrance. While kissing her, with a hard thrust, he was inside of her. "God, she feels so good.", he thought, grabbing her breast and licking her nipple, making her moan his name.

\- "Let me show you what a good fucking is." – Eve wasn't expecting that, at all. He started thrusting, faster and harder than ever before.

\- "Fuck, Steve. Don't stop."

\- "You like it like this? Yeah? Say my name, come on."

\- "Steve, fuck, Steve. Don't stop." – She didn't know what else to say. He was fucking her like he had never fucked her before. She couldn't think straight. Eve felt her orgasm climbing and soon she hit her peak. Screaming his name, she came, shaking violently under him.

\- "Get on all fours." – She did as she was told. He thrusted inside her again, hard. She could feel him touch her core. She loved it when he did that. A few hard and fast thrusts and they were both on the edge of coming.

\- "God, Steve. Keep going. You're gonna make me come again."

\- "Fuck, Eve. I'm almost there. Come for me, baby. Come on."

\- "Steve, I'm coming. Come inside me, please. I wanna feel you come inside me. God, I'm almost the…"

With that, they both came. He could feel her cramping around his cock, sucking all of his cum into her. How he loved that feeling. Looking down at her, he could tell she was spent.

\- "You okay, babe?"

\- "I'm good. Just tired." – Eve answered, a tired smile on her lips.

Steve got up, went to the bathroom and brought a wet cloth. After cleaning both of them up, they just laid there, resting.

\- "I'm sorry, Eve. But I really thought you were flirting and seeing the way he was looking at you, I just… I don't know. I'm sorry."

\- "It's okay. I'm sorry too. But I gotta say, if this is the result of you being jealous, I'm gonna have to make you jealous more often."

\- "Not funny." – He said, with a smile on his lips.

He could definitely repeat this, without the angry part. Definitely.


End file.
